Al final de todo
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Sonadow En su lecho de muerte Sonic relata como fueron sus momentos mas duros y derrumbaste que tuvo durante su vida y que solo fue causado por el que mas había amado. Si no les gusta el yaoi, no lean, no quiero que me manden mensajes jodiendo e.e pd: Deben de leerlo como si fuera el mismo Sonic, tengan empatia


Al final de todo...

Estoy roto, estoy vació. Estoy muriendo por dentro, mi alma quiere dejar el cuerpo que lo esclaviza con una tortura que no soporta. Aunque sienta sus cálidos brazos alrededor mio y sus lagrimas de culpa caer sobre mi, mi cuerpo no da para mas, estoy muriendo y ya me espera el descanso que puede ser bueno, puede ser vació como yo o puede ser un tormento mas al que estaré por la eternidad.

Mi vida fue corta, alguien de mi edad no debía de morir pero mi despedida fue adelantada por mi propias palabras, lo selle con mis palabras. Aun puedo recordar como fue como comenzó mi nueva familia. La persona que amaba, mi hija, seres queridos cerca mio y un bebe que estaba esperando tener.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz pero...

Al final de todo...

No sabía que había hecho mal, sus gritos me aterraban, me asustaba el solo ver un parte de el, ya no podía sentir la calidez de siempre, su forma dulce y suave de hablar, su cariño... No podía, quería pensar que era mentira, no lo creía "¡no podía ser verdad!". Fue cuando apareció una pequeña rajadura, no quería creerlo, ignoraba el pequeño la rajadura en mi interior. Pero no podía ignorar los golpes, rajaduras y raspadas de mi exterior, la lagrimas no me ayudaban pero era lo único que podía hacer, eso y permanecer a su lado. Quería creer que todo era un sueño o una equivocación, debía de hacer lo que me decía, me quedaba callado y eso no hacía mas que agrandar la rajadura, un pequeño vació también aprecio pero igual que lo anterior. Lo ignore.

Mi alma lloraba mas de lo que yo lo hacía aunque aun si sentía como dolía ¿se lo imaginan? Haber encontrado una familia, a la persona que te acompañara por siempre, tu compañero mas fiel, tu pareja y yo tontamente no quería dejar ir todo eso. En mi exterior dominaba la ignorancia al daño y una muy falsa sonrisa para evitar mas el daño. Mi exterior tenia cada vez mas dolor pero nada comparado a lo interior el cual ya tenia mas de una gran rajadura y el vació cada vez se apoderaba mas de mi.

Permanecer a su lado era todo lo que quería, ser feliz era todo lo que quería, él era todo lo que yo quería.

Al final de todo...

La ayuda tardía no hizo mas que dañar gravemente mi interior, aunque mi exterior ya no sufría. Estaba lejos de mi única familia. La soledad me dañaba, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su calidez, su voz diciéndome: "te quiero". Mi rostro siempre estaba empapado, mi cuerpo ya era débil pero... tenía algo que me recordaba a el, algo que tengo dentro mío y pronto tendría en mis brazos. Ya era tarde, todo mi interior estaba vacío, tenía muchas heridas y cicatrices. Por dentro pedía a gritos acabar con esto. Lo ultimo que recordaba de él era: "te odio". Esas dos palabras ayudaron a quedar hueco.

La persona que mas quería en mi mundo, la que me había hecho feliz. Me hizo mas daño del que algunas veces había recibido. Aunque dolía, solo podía pensar en él

-"el regresara"

-"no me ama... pero...yo estaré a su lado a pesar de eso"

-"me duele..."

-"soy inútil... inútil... inútil..."

Solo podía decir eso, aun puedo recodar todo ese dolor y vacío. Pero cuando pensé que todo estaría bien al tener su pequeño ser en mis brazos, cuando pensé que una luz me alumbraba al fin. Pensé que era el fin... o lo era para ella. Ese día hice que mi despedida fuera mas corta, por él, por ella que tenía la misma hermosa esencia. Era mía, su pequeño corazón latía tan tranquilamente cuando el mió ya casi ni se podía escuchar algún sonido.

Al final de todo...

Paso... al despertar vi una sombra, era el de nuevo, mirándome. exteriormente estaba feliz, emocionado pero en mi interior estaba aterrado, nervioso. Tal vez otra vez ambas partes de mi otra vez iban a ser maltratas de nuevo. ¿pero que diferencia podría hacer? de todos modos ya estaba hueco podría soportar todo de nuevo.

Seguía equivocándome, él me había sonreído como antes aunque lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos al verme y su sonrisa se invirtió, no lo entendía pero yo estaba feliz. Le entregué lo que era suyo y dijo: "es tuya también". No entendía lo que decía, no recuerdo que era lo que decía, solo recuerdo que lloraba y suplicaba, aun no entiendo porque, era muy confuso todo era borroso y cuando yo sonreía el se entristecía, "¿algo hice mal?", me decía a mi mismo al verlo de ese modo. Incluso en ese entonces se me era difícil escuchar a mi interior que me suplicaba a mi ser libre. Ya no tenía lagrimas, solo sonrisas que hacía que todos los de mi alrededor estuvieran mal y o día el porque. Entonces trataba de ser mas feliz y todo era peor... entonces... fui infeliz y eso estaba bien o eso pensaba yo en aquel tiempo. Él fingía ser feliz a mi lado tal y como yo lo hacía pero cuando fingía dormir, escuchaba su llanto, sus susurro hacía mi pidiendo perdón...

Cuando un día quería ponerme de pie caí y él me ayudo. Me sentía inútil de nuevo, solo dependía de él, era una carga. Al estar en la silla de ruedas deje que mi interior saliera, solo pensaba en morir, morir, morir era la solución, así él, ellas, ellos y yo seríamos felices. Pero me detuvieron... Mi corazón latía pero no lo sentía, mi mente no pensaba, mi rostros no dejaba de sonreír y mis ojos de llorar. Ahora era yo el que le hacía daño a él. ¿por qué?

Al final de todo...

Me di cuenta que todo estaba mal, que yo estaba mal, que mi interior estaba mal. Tiempo después mi interior estaba casi curado, el vació se llenaba, las heridas estaban curadas y las cicatrices ya no estaban tan abiertas, mis ojos ya no estaban empapados y mi cuerpo se movía. Pero ahora ya estaba curado por completo. Él me ayudo.

Yo no pude ayudarlo nunca o no hasta ahora.

Él no paraba de llorar y era por mi. Mi cuerpo estaba muy débil como para seguir... pero no podía hacer nada, era mi despedida y ya me estaban esperando a donde fuera que fuera. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi, yo solo sonríe cálidamente, tome su mano y dije:

-gracias... por haberme querido...

Solo provoque que mas lagrimas emanaran de él. Mis ojos estaban cansados y se cerraban lentamente... mi respiración se cortaba... mis latidos cesaban... y mi alma por fin se liberaba de mi cuerpo. Todo estaba oscuro y morí en los brazos de mi único amor, a quien a pesar de todo nunca deje de amar, quien estuvo conmigo lo mas que pudo, quien me soporto por mas inútil que fuera. Lo libere de mi, de una carga.

La persona que mas amaba, me hizo tanto daño, me hizo feliz y me hizo libre... siempre te recordare, Shadow The Hedgehog. te espero en el cielo.

Después de haber dejado a su pareja en un descanso eterno, todas las tardes estaba sentado en el pasto, y una brisa sin falta pasaba por ese lugar, sintiendo como si lo acariciara, como si su amor le abraza nuevamente. Ellas los acompañaban de vez en cuando en ese lugar y sentían la misma sensación familiar. No pasaron mucho años para que también llegara su despedida.

.

.

.

Al final de todo...

Ambos tuvieron su reencuentro en un lugar de vida eterna, en una lugar en el que no sufrirían y se hicieran daño.

En un lugar donde su amor duraría para toda la eternidad.


End file.
